


So Close

by madvader



Category: Benjley, Nashlene
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madvader/pseuds/madvader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wondered what’s on Shirley’s mind while having a dance with Benj at their prom? Well here ya go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> First time ko lang magsulat ng fan fic so please bear with me! Hahahahah and iniba ko pala ung song nila, you can search sa youtube or sa spotify – So close- Jon McLaughlin (yan ung kanta sa enchanted, yung sumasayaw rin sila sa ball) hehe have a feels trip

Hands shaking. Heart pounding. Ibang kaba itong nararamdaman ko ngayon. Hindi yung kabang kapag may graded recitation kayo sa klase at feeling mo mabubunot mo ung pinakamahirap na tanong. O ung kabang may nagawa kang mali at baka malaman ng iba. Pero ung akin talaga iba eh. Unexplainable, pucha! Pasmadong pasmado na tong mga kamay ko na para bang natutunaw na yelo. Hindi naman ganito ang naramdaman ko nung nagpra-practice kami. Kampante pa nga ako nung una. Diyos ko Shirley, sayaw lang yan! Wala naman tatawa sayo kung magkamali ka eh, kasi matatakot sila sayo kasi ikaw si Ms. Tapang. Tama! Ako si Miss tapang. Si Benj lang naman makakasayaw ko. Si Benj lang. Si Benj na _bro ko_.

 

“Shirley, magready na kayo ni Benj.”

 

  
Ugh, bakit pa kasi akong binotong Miss Luv U at tuloy may mga ganitong pakulong pang nangyayari. Pwede namang si Lexie na lang. Tutal maganda at bagay na bagay sila ni Benj. Cute nga nila tignan, parang penguin. _Drake_.. Dapat si Drake ang makakasayaw ko, siya pa naman ang nagyaya na ako ang first dance niya.

 

  
“Tara na Shirley” sabay offer sa akin ng kamay niya. Jusko lord, I didn’t not sign up for this! Sa tagal ko sigurong nakatititig lang sa kamay niya at mukhang confused na rin tong si benj kinuha na lang nya ang kamay ko. “Huwag ka kasi kabahan, eto naman!.” He smiles. I.... ~~_His hand on my hand. Euphoric! Please Benj, if you want to take my hand..take my whole life too.._~~

 

  
“I present to you, Mr & Ms luv u” bat parang nagslowmo na ang paligid ko. Ang lakas tuloy maka-movie nang scene na to. Onti-onti kaming bumababa ng hagdanan . _ ~~Feeling princess ang peg, princess na hindi nababagay sa isang prince na tulad niya.~~_ Hindi ko namalayan lahat pala sa akin nakatingin, yung iba nakangiti, yung iba parang wala lang. Bigla na lang ako napatingin kay Lexie,. Her eyes are full of sadness. Punong-puno nang “Its not okay.” Nakaramdam tuloy ako ng kirot sa puso ko. I'm not supposed to be here. This was supposed to be her spot. Not mine. Period. Dapat kay Drake lang ako. Si Drake na nandiyan sa tabi ko palagi. Si Drake na pinapasaya ako in many ways.

 

Onti-onti nang nagp-play ang music at eto na ang cue para magumpisa na kaming sumayaw.

 

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._  
_The music playing on for only two._  
_So close, together._  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close, to feeling alive._

  
Eto na, eto kung saan ako kinakabahaan. Yung iba’t ibang feeling na nararamdaman ko.! Yung closeness ng katawan namin, Yung kamay niya sa waist ko. Everything is fucking calm! God I just….want this…to stop…. fuck emotions. Bakit ba lahat ng past namin, bigla na lang bumabalik……….

 

 _A life goes by,_  
_Romantic dreams must die._  
_So I bid my goodbye_  
_And never knew._  
_So close, was waiting,_  
_Waiting here with you._  
_And now, forever, I know_  
_All that I wanted_  
_to hold you so close._

 

Sabi ni ps, eye contact raw. Pero bakit pareho kami naiilang ngayon. Benj gusto ko ring malaman kung anong nasa utak mo ngayon…

 

 

 _So close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end._  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend._  
_And now you're beside me,_  
_And look how far we've come._  
_So far we are. So close..._

 

Drake. Sorry.

 

 

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now?_

 

 

Benj, I don’t want to lose you again... But….

 

 

 _We're so close to reaching_  
_that famous happy end,_  
_And almost believing,_  
_this one's not pretend._  
_Let's go on dreaming_  
_for we know we are..._  
_so close, so close_  
_and still so far..._

 

This is not real Shirley. Not real. Stop pretending that everything you see is real. Even this dance is not real. Even his feelings for you are not real. So please, stop.

 

  
Hindi ko namalayan na tapos na pala. Kinausap kami ni p.s at wala akong naintindihan sa bawat sinabi niya. Everything is quiet. I looked everywhere. Wala naman kami sa library ah? Benj broke the silence.

  
“Masaya ka ba?”

  
Masaya nga ba ako? Benj kapag sinabi ko bang oo, magiging masaya ka? Alam ko namang hindi ka masaya eh, sa mata mo palang sinasabi na sakin na mali lahat ito. Na hindi dapat ako. Na dapat siya. Benj, sobrang masaya ako kasi ngayon na lang ulit ito nangyari. Etong makasama ka, yung tayong dalawa lang. Hindi man tayo nagsasalita, kahit tahimik, ang ganda, Lahat nang naiisip ko kanina pinagsisihan ko, lahat pinagsisihan ko, simula pa lang. Hindi ko man lang na-appreciate ung mga ginagawa mo sa akin dati. Sorry benj, nasaktan kita. Sorry. At ngayon time ko naman para pasayahin ka. Thank you. Benj.

 

And finally, I answered. “Hindi eh.”


End file.
